


18th Birthday Gift

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: This was a request.Hi I’m a big fan and I was wondering if I could make a request. Where the reader just turned 18 and she has been living in the bunker with the boys for a few years and has developed a crush on Dean, and her friends were picking on her saying that she should ask Dean to have sex with her for a birthday present, the she ends up going back to the bunker upset and Dean comforts her about what happened and they end up sleeping together. Lots of fluff and smut.





	18th Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: language, smut, Dean is almost twice the reader’s age, slight daddy kink if you squint.

Saturday mornings were always the best around the bunker, you woke up in your own room. As a hunter’s kid, you never thought you would ever have a room of your own. You and your dad lived in cheap motels all across the country. Two years ago, your dad passed away, you thanked God that he just died of a heart attack and not by the hand of some monster. Sure, you were angry at first but it was probably for the best because you weren’t out there trying to get revenge on every damn demon, vampire or whatever goes bump in the night. When you called the Winchesters, they tried to convince you to go stay with another hunter named Jody but you really wanted to live with them. You always felt safe with them, and you had never felt safer than you were here in the bunker, in your room. 

The warm smell of fresh brewed coffee wafted into your bedroom, with a smile on your face, you gladly got up knowing that Dean was already cooking up a storm. The mirror hanging on the wall reflected back some serious hideous bed hair, you quickly brushed your hair back in a messy bun and put a little chap stick on, you always wanted to look decent for Dean.

“Hey gorgeous!” Dean flirted with you. Turning to watch you enter the kitchen with one of Sam’s oversized white undershirts and a pair of gray floral pajama pants, he marveled at how you had become a woman almost overnight. 

Swiftly you stole a piece of bacon off the plate next to the stove and Dean pretended not to notice, “Morning Dean” you smiled, you loved it when he was in a good mood. Over the years he had become more than a surrogate brother to you, he had become something special. The bacon hung out of your mouth as you poured a cup of coffee and some french vanilla creamer in your cup. Sure, you could drink it black but when you didn’t have to, you didn’t. 

“You and the girls going out tonight for your birthday?” Dean asked while he plated three large golden brown pancakes for you.

“Sure, are!” You giggled a little too hard taking a seat at the table.

“Ok, so I’m not going to tell you not to drink because, well I know you, but will you guys just use your heads tonight.” He walked the pancakes to your spot. 

“Dean” you whined.

“Look, I just don’t want a phone call from the Sheriff’s department.” He said. “You just turned 18 on Thursday and you’re an adult now which means you get adult consequences as well as the privileges.” He was putting on the his best dad act.

You rolled your eyes, “Dean, I know.”

“Ok then, good talk. Now eat your breakfast Birthday Girl.” He smiled as he kissed your head.

You met your girlfriends at Lauren’s house since the guys were adamant that you couldn’t have any friends over. Allison, Lauren, Katie and you were enjoying your favorite rom com and drinking some cheap wine coolers Katie stole from her parents fridge. 

“Awww why can’t I meet a man who would kiss me like that?” You sighed thinking about how you hadn’t had a date in like six months.

“It’s not like you don’t live with two hunks.” Allison giggled.

“No it’s not like that with Sam and Dean.” You tried to explain.

Lauren turned to you, “Really, it isn’t like that. You talk about Dean all the time. You love him, you want to marry him.” She teased you about your crush knowing about all the times you used to write his name on your notebook with little hearts all over the place. 

“Even if I do like him, he wouldn’t go for me, I’m like his little sister.” You continued to contest.

“I doubt that. You should see if he would give you a birthday gift you wouldn’t never forget.” Katie chimed in making a lewd gesture.

Oh shit they were all ganging up on you now, “Oh yeah see if he’d give you that huge pickle of his and make you scream his name.” Allison declared. “Oh yes! Dean please fuck me!” she moaned pretending to you.

Lauren straddled your leg and started to fake dry hump you, “Mr. Winchester, I’m not a little girl anymore.” She said in a sexy bedroom voice.

“Ok, ok! I didn’t come over here to get harassed. Can we just go back to watching the movie?” You needed to change the subject, this was making you really upset because Dean would never see you more than a just a friend.

The girls stopped messing with you but the whole way home you couldn’t get their mocking out of your head. He was your best male friend but he was almost twice your age plus he was hero and you really were in love with him. It was silly, why were you crying, this was just a stupid school girl crush, you were mature enough to understand that.

“Hey kiddo! How’d it go tonight?” Dean greeted you as you walked down the stairs.

“I don’t wanna talk about Dean. Where’s Sam?” You needed Sam, he would understand and wouldn’t judge you.

“Oh he went to some art thing out of town. He won’t be back for a day or so. Can I help?” He turned to you, why did he have to so caring? 

“No! I’ll be in my room.” You ran past the War room table not stopping to linger.

Dean gave you about fifteen minutes before he came knocking, “I know you don’t want to talk” he handed you a cup of tea, “and I understand because when I’m pissed off I don’t want to talk to anyone. I’m not asking you talk, I’m just saying I’m here.”

“I know. I’m sorry. It isn’t you, my friends were teasing me tonight.” you blew on the hot cup.

“Teasing you about what?” He sat on the bed wrapping an arm around you in a side hug, “What could they tease you about, Sweetheart? You’re smart, beautiful, and strong. You are ten times better than any of your friends.”

“It wasn’t about anything like that. It was about the guy that I like.” You tried to tell him something but didn’t want to tell him the whole truth.

“Is this about Paul or Mike?” His hand began to run up and down your arm.

You put your head on his shoulder, “No, I haven’t liked Paul since we broke up and Mike came out a few months ago.”

“Then who’s it about?” he asked.

You shifted away from him, “If I show you something, you can’t be upset.”

“I’m not promising anything but I’ll be open minded.”

You went to your backpack and pulled out your doodle notebook. “Just open it.” You instructed.

You breathed nervously as he opened the book, the whole thing was practically nothing but sketches of him and Dean and (Y/N) Winchester with tons of hearts everywhere. How him and Sam never saw this still fathomed you? “Me?” He questioned, and you nodded, “You like me?” He put the book down on the bed. “So they were making fun of your feelings for me?”

“Yeah, they were suggesting that you should make my birthday really special. If you know what I mean?” You bit your lip, sitting next to him uncomfortably.

“I know what you mean.”

“But I know you only see me as a sister and that is what made me so upset.”

“I don’t see you just as a sister to me. You are an amazing young woman, you don’t want some old man like me.”

You turned to him cupping his face with your hands. “Yes! Yes! I do.” You kissed his lips as a flood of tears poured from you. “I’ve seen the good and the bad side of you and I do want you. Please say something!”

He didn’t have to say anything, his lip were pressed against your pushing you back against the bed. You immediately pulled your shirt off, letting him know you were serious. 

“Damn, you are beautiful!” He kissed your clavicle, his hands were on your waist and moving down your hips. His cock was starting to swell in his jeans, he had to get out of them. Dean’s hands worked at his belt and zipper pulling down his jeans and kicking off his boots. You started to do the same with your jeans, “Sweetheart, let me.” He hooked his fingers in your belt loops and slowly peeled your skinny jeans off. “You’re going to ruin me for other women.” He told you as his eyes raked over your form.

“Me?” You giggled, unhooking your bra and throwing it on the floor.

His lips crashed back onto yours, “Yes, you!” he shed his shirts off and you were excited to touch that smooth freckled skin. His hands dipped into your panties as he rubbed his clothed cock against your outer thigh. Thick fingers were opening up your folds massassing deep within you, “What do you want?”

“I just want to be with you.” You panted when he circled your clit with the tip of his finger.

“Hmmm, well I want to make you feel special.” He moved in between your legs and simply moved your beige panties over to the side before he licked into your pussy. His tongue worked you up and down, he was slow and deliberate. Other experiences with the boys you normally dated were nothing like this, they didn’t really know what they were doing, there was something to be said about a man with years of experience dragging out pleasure from women. 

Your hands gripped the bed sheets as he sucked on your clit, “Oh fuck Dean!” Your body spasmed as your vision went white. You couldn’t control your quick short breaths like you just ran a mile.

“Happy birthday, (Y/N/N)!” He told you as he wiped his chin with a tissue.

“That was a great birthday gift but I want more!” you motioned for him to remove his underwear.

He shimmed out of his boxer briefs, “You want this, baby girl?” He stroked his shaft and your eyes lit up making your hips move involuntarily. “You want my cock?”

“Umm hmmm” you moaned your agreement. He slid off your panties wanting to touch every inch of you. “Do you have a condom in here?”

“Sure do!” you pulled one from your night stand. “Don’t ask.”

“I don’t want to know. I’m just glad you have them, Sweetheart.” He moved back to touch and kiss your body. “How did I get so lucky? You are downright perfect.” He caught your hard nipple in his mouth as he ran his tongue around it making little circles. You moaned expletives when he scraped his teeth across your breast. “You sure you wanna do this?” He asked, not wanting to force you to do anything you didn’t really want.

“I do want this Dean.” You told him, kissing his lips feeling his five o’clock tickle your lips. He ripped the wrapper and slid the condom down his length. He bent your legs up towards your chest as he lined himself up. He carefully slid his cock inside you, “Oh” you whimpered never having such a large man before.

“Damn, (Y/N) you are so tight and wet. I could live here. I told you, I’d be ruined.” He praised as he slid himself in and out of you. Your legs wrapped around his waist as you pulled him towards you, kissing him passionately. He kept thrusting gently trying not to hurt you. Your lips were all over his neck and down his shoulder. He was loving and tender, checking in with all the time. “You ok?”

“Yes!” you moaned. Normally, you weren’t very loud because you didn’t want to get caught. “I’m good. Please fuck me harder!” He didn’t wait a second before he drove his dick hard and deep, lifting one of your legs up so that he could hit that spot that made you sing his name. 

“(Y/N), (Y/N)!” He chanted, right before his cock swelled even larger than before

“Oh fuck!” You screamed as felt him grow bigger. You were so close, “Please don’t stop!” Your walls closed tight around him pulling out his orgasm at the same time your came. He collapsed on top of you and his weight was comforting. “Hi!” you giggled not sure what to say.

“Hi back!” he chuckled pulling you tightly in his arms. “That was great!” he kissed your sweaty forehead.

“Oh yeah.” you agreed snuggling into the crook of his neck.

The two of you just laid there for awhile enjoying the afterglow. “I don’t think we should tell Sam just yet.” Dean brought up.

“I was thinking we should never tell him. He may kill you.” You told him with a small laugh.

“Yeah, I think he just may” Dean thought about how mad his brother would about his actions tonight, “but he’s going to find out no matter what. I don’t think I want this to be some one time thing.” You listened to him ramble. “I know there is a huge age gap and this is going to be awkward for a while but we might be able to make this work.”

“You want me to be your girlfriend?” You asked in shock never thinking he’d suggest that.

“Yeah, I guess.” He scratched his head, realizing what he said. “Maybe we should talk about this later. Can we just enjoy tonight?” You agreed as his arms squeezed you tighter to him while your leg wrapped over his hip. Sweet easy kisses were shared as his heartbeat rocked you asleep.


End file.
